


Lover's Lane

by rainbowl



Category: Mysterious Mr. Quin - Agatha Christie, Twin Peaks
Genre: F/F, F/M, I decided he was from the lodge, M/M, SO, angsty and stuff, basically he always appears when the mystery or the trouble is related to love, black or white not sure, but we don't know a lot about him so, dale is in the lodge, he helps characters to figure out mysteries even if he doesn't say a lot, he is clearly a supernatural being for Agatha Christie, he is kinda an inspiration or something, it's a crossover, it's sad, just know he is some sort of apparition, maybe both, read the short stories they are great!, you don't have to know the Mysterious Mr Quin to understand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowl/pseuds/rainbowl
Summary: Mr Quin is a peculiar gentleman. But love is a peculiar thing, isn't it ?





	Lover's Lane

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags you don't need to read The Mysterious Mr Quin to understand - however you should, because it's short and very good ! I always thought it was Twin Peaks like...  
> As I said : Mr Quin appears to those who struggle with love. Most of the time, he doesn't act directly, but people (mostly Mr Satterthwaite in Agatha Christie's works) are... let's say inspired by his presence. They figure the solution themself.  
> Is he good? Is he bad? He is, like love is. Is love good, bad? If you have the answer, let me know.

Dalenever saw this man before. For one moment, he thought it was a lost soul of a lodge, like him. But his smile was too beautiful to be human.  
In many ways he looked like any man: a nice suit, even though with the lights, it looks like a Harlequin costume, little squares all on his jacket, a pretty face, nice shoes. A young... no, not young. But not old either. It was impossible to give him an age.  
One day, he just sit in front of Dale, smiling nicely. There was compassion in his eyes, but Dale didn't feel safer. The stranger's voice didn't sound like others inhabitants of the Lodge; it was deep and charming, and light, and scary. It was a fairytale's voice:  
"Nice to meet you, Mr Cooper. My name is Harley Quin."  
Dale didn't ask him if he could go; he knew he wouldn't get an answer, or at least, not an answer he would like. Harley Quin said:  
"Love is a weird thing."  
Dale didn't say anything, at first.  
***  
Caroline. He talked about Caroline. He had to talk about Caroline. Maybe it was a test of the lodge. He talked about Caroline, Caroline's hair, Caroline's eyes, Caroline's voice. He talked about Windom too. He talked about her death.  
Harley Quin said nothing.  
Then, Dale talked about Annie. "It's my fault... I shouldn't... I shouldn't have..." and he stopped talking. Harley Quin took his hand:  
"Love is a powerful thing. I think you know that. Love comes unexpectedly."  
He didn't say more, but for some reasons, Dale knew. He whispered:  
"Harry."  
How weird it was to understand now that he was alone in the lodge. How Harry looked at him. How Harry believed in him. How Harry trusted him. How did he never realize that before? He thought that Josie... but after her death... oh Harry.  
"Why didn't you tell me ?"  
Now he was crying. It felt good.  
Harley Quin was still smiling.  
***  
He talked about Caroline, about Annie, about Harry. But he knew he wasn't done.  
"Albert."  
Harley Quin nodded:  
"No one loves the same way."  
And Dale understood. No one loves like Albert. "I love you Dale Cooper", he could almost hear, with Albert's grumpy voice. Dale turned to Harley Quin, proud of himself.  
But Harley Quin wasn't here anymore. Maybe he had never been here. But the hand of Dale was still warm.  
He could hear a whisper, though:  
"One day, the sadness will end."

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more with other characters of Twin Peaks !


End file.
